


Cassarian One-Shots

by Amber_Marinette



Series: Cassarian Stories [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette
Summary: Just random Cassarian one-shot that I wrote. Request are open!I can do Angst, Fluff etc (except Lemon)
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassarian Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768930
Kudos: 21





	1. Oncr Upon A Dream

"Hey, Cassie." Cassandra turned her head and saw his innocent smile.

She chuckled and sat down next to him. She felt his hand made way to hers, she rotated her palm, interlocking their fingers.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was fine, I guess. Rapunzel threw another huge party for my birthday," she explained. "And Fitzherbert was still bugging me. I hope that you were there, Var."

Varian sighed. "I hope so, too."

"How about you? How was your day?" she asked.

"Same as always," he explained with a strained smile.

"I missed you so much," she whispered and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I missed you, too," he answered and kissed the side of her head.

"Why did you have to do it, Var?" Cassandra asked, her voice cracked. "Each and everyday, I asked myself why you did it."

"My answer would remain the same, Cass. I did it for you."

"But why? Why me?" She asked as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Because I love you," He answered.

"Varia—"

She suddenly sat up straight. She was still inside her room. Tears slowly fell from her eyea. She curled into a ball and wrapped her arms around her legs as she let out a sob.

Right. Varian is gone — he sacrificed his life just to save her.


	2. Soup

"Here, Cass. Drink this," said the 22-year-old Alchemist, handing the girl lying on the bed a glass with some watery substance on it.

"Are you sure that there's no poison on this?" She asked with a teasing tone.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Cass," Varian said sarcastically.

She chuckled. "I'm just kidding, Var." She stated and drank the green substance with one gulp.

She frowned. "What is this? It's so bitter!"

"Like you?" He teased but then he received a glare from her. He chuckled. "I'm just teasing you. It's a herbal juice, it'll help you get better."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Varian as he headed to the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting you some—"

He stopped when a loud sound was heard inside the room.

"Varian..." Cassandra started.

"Y-yes?"

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU MADE THE SOUP BLOW UP?!"


	3. Music Box

Cassandra kicked the human dummy as hard as she can. She kicked again and again — left, right, left, right.

She kept practicing with no plan to stop — not yet. She wanted to be stronger, knowing that Rapunzel is going to be Queen next month and at the same time Eugene will pass him the title of being the Captain of The Guards.

She never actually thought that this day would come.

"Cassie!" She frozed when she heard a very familiar voice.

She turned around and saw her boyfriend, Varian.

Her waved her hand at him. "Hey, Var. What are you doing in here?"

He frowned and handed her a glass of water which she gladly accepted. "Because you'll forget to take a break if I don't check up on you," he explained.

She chuckled and stood on her tippy-toes just to give him a kiss. She's older and yet he became taller than her as years went by. She even need to look up just to see his face. How time passess by fast.

"What's that?" She asked and pointed at the small box he was carrying on the other hand.

"Oh, this?" He asked, his face turning bright scarlet. "O-oh, nothing."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Var. If it's another dorkiness of yours, you don't need to hide it from me — I know you."

He sighed. "Fine. It's a music box, I made it for you," he whispered and handed her the box.

She smiled and stared at the music box. On the front, a heart was carved while on the back was two swords. She chuckled. 

"Thanks, Var."

"Anything for my girl," he answered. It feels so good to say that.

Cassandra opened a music box and the tune of Life After Happily Ever After (reprise) played.

They both sang along in the end.

"And now there's no boundaries, no limits, no bars,  
Now there's no tower, no wall,  
Now life's wide open from here to the stars,  
And I'm happily ever after, after all," Cassandra sang.

"Somehow at last, we were all truly home,  
Living happily ever after,  
Living happily ever after," Varian sang.

"Living happily ever after,  
After all," they both sang while holding each other's hand.


End file.
